Jazz Harris
Jazz Harris is the main protagonist in Disney/Pixar's animated feature film, The Amazing World of Supermarket. She is an 11-year old girl who is going to a new supermarket called Backwell's. She is voiced by Mackenzie Foy Biography She was born on December 25, 2000. Jazz is an adventurous girl who enjoys playing with her older sister, shopping, drawing and traveling around the world. Jazz is also best known for an artist, world traveler, and fighter. She was having fun with her friends and family. Jazz loves to draw and goes on adventures. When she is Physical Appearance She has black hair, brown eyes. She wore a pink dress and black boots. She used to wear glasses when she was 5 years old. When she is at bedtime, she wears a pink PJs, light blue socks and light purple slippers. When she is at the club or party, she wears a silver dress, ruby red earrings, crystal blue high heels, and light pink ring. At age 18, she wears a hot pink shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. When she is exercising, she wore a lime green sports outfit with sparked-up sneakers. When she is now a leader of Happiness Forever, she wears a brown jacket under a hot pink shirt, blue jeans, and black Personality She is adventurous, kind, stubborn, helpful, brave, friendly, outgoing, creative, and easygoing. In the movie The Amazing World of Supermarket Jazz narrates the story of 1950's Mexico. She is telling the story about the history of Mexico. She is sleep at her house, dreaming The Disney Experience Jazz was at the bar where she drinks a root beer due to her stress and hardworking. She then met Kathie and her friends. She waves to Kathie and her friends as they enter Disney Princesses' Adventure Jazz Trivia * She is based on Riley Anderson, Miguel Rivera, Didi Knight from Contrast, June from Wonder Park, and Little Girl from the Little Prince * According to the crew, Jazz loves to make crafts * Jazz later appears in The Disney Experience. ** She is seen drinking root beers and gains weight but soon she lost her weight while exercising. ** She is shown to help Kooky (Kathie), Ronnie, and the others. ** She is shown to get a letter * Jazz is shown to be a brave girl. * At the end of the movie, Jazz now graduated from middle school/high school and is now eighteen years old. * Jazz is shown to getting the potion and drinking some then turns into a wolf. * When Jazz was about to attack, she used her necklace * She is shown to like Happiness Forever because she remembers that her parents give her a video game on her birthday * Jazz is shown to have a crush on Wayne, a fictional character from Happiness Forever. * She is shown to have a soft spot for cute boys * Her current job is the leader of Happiness Forever * Jazz is shown to falls in love with Wayne * She is one of the characters who gain weight, the others are Happymen, Happiettes, * Jazz is * * Category:Fictional characters Category:Protagonists Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Female Characters Category:Unfinished pages